<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At home by Lycka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386743">At home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka'>Lycka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Porn, I call tell you that, I don't know where it came from, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, but it's the base of a long collection, consensual sex is sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is tired.</p>
<p>Sasuke is grumpy and a great cook.</p>
<p>Gaara finds them both funny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/gifts">Shira_Taka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here is your gift, my dear Shira :D </p>
<p>I hope you will enjoy it. I, again, put myself in a complicated relationship. It's just the beginning, there will be others, still for you, because it's you in a way that gave me the ideas about those three :)</p>
<p>And I'm sorry, I suck so much at finding titles, seriously...</p>
<p>Hope you will enjoy the ride :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*'*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm home!" Naruto's tired voice yelled throughout the flat, happy to finally be in a safe place and not in a bus where everybody was touching everybody.</p>
<p>He kicked his shoes unceremoniously, dropped his jacket on the floor and his tie came next.</p>
<p>He was exhausted and all he wanted was a bath, eat ramen and sleep. And he wanted a massage and to cuddle in the bed, to be warm and relaxed, not thinking about anything.</p>
<p>And somebody to carry him Princess style.</p>
<p>Because he wasn't going to walk anymore.</p>
<p>He wanted to be spoiled. He worked so hard today and the other day, he deserved it. Not doing anything and letting the others do everything. It seemed totally fair after all.</p>
<p>The smell of something delicious delighted his nose and when he entered the kitchen, the scene was all he liked: Sasuke Uchiha with an apron, cooking some Ramen. It was heaven on Earth.</p>
<p>"It smells so good, S'ke", Naruto purred while hugging the brunet from behind, "and you look so good in this apron..." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck, getting horny.</p>
<p>"Tired and horny, is it the only state you are lately?" Sasuke asked falsely annoyed.</p>
<p>"As if you didn't like that", Naruto smiled.</p>
<p>"You're bothering me like this."</p>
<p>"You're not funny", Naruto pouted and slapped Sasuke's butt before moving away.</p>
<p>"Wasn't born to be", Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, but his smile didn't go unnoticed.</p>
<p>With a dramatic sigh, Naruto let himself fall on the couch, but Sasuke didn't look at him. Damn Uchiha. He just wanted to be spoiled damn it!</p>
<p>"Good evening." A low voice said and Naruto's face lit up.</p>
<p>Gaara lifted his foot and sat on the couch. "Aren't you tired?" The tone was a bit amused and Gaara's hands gently stroked Naruto's feet.</p>
<p>"I am. So much", Naruto dramatically said, "hey, it tickles!" He giggled, trying to break free from Gaara's hands.</p>
<p>With a small grin, Gaara began massaging instead and Naruto sighed with satisfaction.</p>
<p>He was in heaven.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, feels so good Gaara... I deserve it so much..." Naruto whispered, happy.</p>
<p>Fingers pressed hard on the sole of his feet and all he could do was moaning softly in satisfaction. Gaara had the best fingers ever. They were magical. Anytime they were touching him, he always went to heaven in seconds.</p>
<p>Gaara pressed against another magical spot and he could feel a pleasurable warmth going through his body and this time, his moan was louder. It seemed to please the redhead who pressed again and again on the same spot, enjoying how he was responding to his touch.</p>
<p>Naruto felt the redhead fingers ascending his leg, before making a small pressure on his cock. Naruto bit his lips, "yes... Feels good Gaara..."</p>
<p>He felt the redhead pulling his shirt up and starting to kiss and bite his stomach slightly.</p>
<p>"Can you just stop you two?" An irritated voice broke the moment and Naruto groaned, "someone is trying to cook so we don't starve in here."</p>
<p>"Sasuke, you're no fun!" Naruto pouted and suddenly his stomach growled loudly, "but I'm starving!" Naruto yelled, getting up quickly to go in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sasuke glared at Gaara who gave him an innocent look. "It's not working with me. You're as bad as him."</p>
<p>Gaara gave him a small smile, "that's what you like about me."</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't reply and disappeared in the kitchen. Naruto was already sitting at the table, waiting for his bowl to be filled.</p>
<p>"It smells really good." Naruto gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Don't try to be cute now." Sasuke took the bowl and started to fill it with precaution.</p>
<p>"But I am cute." Naruto retorted.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I am!"</p>
<p>"You're not!"</p>
<p>"I am!"</p>
<p>"Nobody's think you're cute."</p>
<p>"I do." Gaara said, joining them in the kitchen, "and you do too."</p>
<p>"I knew I could count on you, Gaara!" Naruto smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"Traitor..." Sasuke grumbled, giving Naruto his bowl.</p>
<p>Naruto laughed happily and began to eat as fast as he could. "S'ke! S'good!"</p>
<p>"Don't speak when you eat."</p>
<p>"S'grumpy..."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Gaara was enjoying the show while eating. Those two could never get tired of fighting for nothing.</p>
<p>"Another!" Naruto yelled, giving his bowl to Sasuke.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked at it, but didn't grab it. "Already? I'm not your slave, you can do it yourself."</p>
<p>"But I'm so tired..." Naruto looked at him with sad puppy eyes.</p>
<p>"You're impossible." Sasuke said, not moving a finger.</p>
<p>"Someone's grumpy."</p>
<p>"Someone is a pain in the ass."</p>
<p>"No, Gaara usually is."</p>
<p>"Enough." Gaara grabbed the bowl and filled it again. "Here."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Gaara. Not like a certain someone..."</p>
<p>Sasuke groaned in response.</p>
<p>"Stop groaning." Gaara said, kissing Sasuke's forehead.</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>*'*</p>
<p>"Bastards... " Naruto whispered as he put the last bowl on the drain wrack. "Making me do the dishes while I'm that tired."</p>
<p>"But it's already over", Gaara kissed his cheek, "you've done such a good job." He bit Naruto's neck gently.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not that easy..." Naruto tried to push Gaara away, but the red head just bit his neck a bit harder and he trembled. "Or maybe I am..."</p>
<p>"You are." Gaara grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the mouth.</p>
<p>Naruto hated the fact that he always responded immediately to Gaara's tongue and teeth and how the redhead knew it too well. Gaara kept on kissing and biting softly, loving how Naruto was trying to not show that he was enjoying it.</p>
<p>Playfully, Gaara's hand grabbed his chest and a sigh left his mouth and Naruto could feel Gaara's victorious smile on his lips. He wanted to protest, but what for? He was loving the attention, screw fighting. He was too tired for that. And he deserved to be serviced tonight.</p>
<p>Without realizing it, his shirt was now on the floor and his nipples were toyed with by the redhead's agile fingers and all he could do was biting his lips as he felt Gaara biting his neck again, gently.</p>
<p>"Harder..." Naruto whispered.</p>
<p>"Did you say something?" Gaara asked.</p>
<p>"Harder..."</p>
<p>"Can't hear you." The redhead bit slightly Naruto's neck, knowing perfectly what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Harder, damn it! Aaaah!" Naruto shivered as Gaara sank his teeth deeply into his flesh and he pinched his nipples hard, making Naruto's cock throb.</p>
<p>He shuddered a bit when he felt another hand gripped his cock, making him cry out.</p>
<p>"Sasuke, that's... Hmm... Not fair..."</p>
<p>"Well, it's your punishment for not waiting for me before playing..." Sasuke smirked.</p>
<p>"But, Gaara..." He was cut by Sasuke's tongue invading his mouth, making him forget what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>Sasuke lowered Naruto's pants and began to stroke the hard member that got bigger in his hand and Naruto moaned in Sasuke's mouth.</p>
<p>He watched Sasuke dropping on his knees, ready to take his aching cock in his mouth. The brunet started to suck him slowly, deeply and Naruto knew he wasn't going to last long.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned and he felt Gaara's fingers on his lips and he opened his mouth, sucking on them hungrily.</p>
<p>Gaara was exploring his mouth, stroking his palate and Naruto shivered violently. This part of him was so strange, but he loved it. Gaara played with him a little more before putting his fingers out. All the orgasmic friction put him almost on edge, but he wanted to feel Gaara's finger more, to feel him bite him more, to feel Sasuke deep throating him more.</p>
<p>One of Gaara's hands dropped on his ass and he heard could feel a finger searching for his hole. A slender finger brushed it and he was already asking for more. He loved having his hole played while a hot mouth was licking his cock. Gaara was moving his fingers in and out of him slowly, not too deeply, just the right balance to make him moan again louder.</p>
<p>The brunet's tongue was playing with his dick's head slowly, before sliding on the length.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Sas... Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's hair harshly, to make him suck on his cock harder. "Gaara, please... Harder... Harder, yes! There! Fuck, yes! Hmmm... Oh God..."</p>
<p>He thrust hard into Sasuke's mouth, making the brunet's eyes water as he came inside his mouth with a loud "Fuck!", Gaara biting him hard, his finger still playing with his hole.</p>
<p>He could feel how hard was the redhead and how painful Sasuke's hard on was, but he couldn't do anything else tonight.</p>
<p>He sighed as he felt the finger leaving his ass and Gaara's teeth getting away from his neck. He grabbed the red head and kissed him passionately. "I love you...", he whispered against Gaara's lips. He made Sasuke get up and kissed him too. "I love you too... And I need to go to bed..."</p>
<p>He saw Sasuke smiled softly and heard Gaara chuckling in his ears. "And I think we look stupid cuddling, standing in the middle of the kitchen." Naruto laughed.</p>
<p>"Go to bed, moron." Sasuke said, pushing him towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>"But, I need to shower first... Someone can shower me?"</p>
<p>"No, you're not a child."</p>
<p>"No fun, S'ke, no fun..." Naruto grumbled, disappearing into the bathroom. He reappeared a few minutes later, his hair still a bit wet, "good night..."</p>
<p>"Good night, Naruto." Gaara kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Go to bed now, dumbass. You barely can stand right now."</p>
<p>"Love you too, S'ke." Naruto smiled and in a second, Naruto was in bed.</p>
<p>"He's overworked lately, I don't like it." Sasuke said, rinsing his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, he does what he wants to do. It can happen." Gaara replied. "You're overworked too. I am too."</p>
<p>"But at least I can work from home... And he needs vacations. We all need it."</p>
<p>"Can be a great idea." Gaara smiled.</p>
<p>"I know what else can be a great idea too." Sasuke whispered on Gaara's mouth.</p>
<p>He was horny as hell and all he wanted was to find some relief. He licked the redhead's lips and he could tell Gaara wasn't in a better state.</p>
<p>The red head attacked his lips feverishly, pressing their body together. "My room, now."</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, was it okay?</p>
<p>I wanted a spoiled Naruto, a grumpy Sasuke that will never admit how much he likes his boyfriends and a Gaara who just loves to see them fighting and pouting.</p>
<p>I hope you're still squealing &lt;3</p>
<p>And I also hope that other people enjoyed it as well! </p>
<p>See you soon :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>